The Scientist
by Quistis Chick
Summary: Inspired by the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay. A short fic about Yuna's views at the end of the game, mostly for my own self fullfillment.


The Scientist  
  
By Quistis Chick  
  
Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
  
You don't know how lovely you are  
  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
  
Tell you I set you apart  
  
- "The Scientist", Coldplay  
  
The smooth surface of the airship felt cool against her skin. She didn't want to look back, couldn't stand the thought of him not being there. But she knew it was no good to think of such things. He was gone, out of her life forever.  
  
"I love you," she said in a tiny, shaking voice. The man behind her didn't have a chance to respond. He left the world of Spira as quickly as he had entered it. Now she laid on the hull of the ship, the wind whipping past her, sending her hair into waves of lost hope.  
  
She wanted to stay there forever, grasping onto the memory of what was. The voices of the others seemed so far away. So pointless. She felt strong hands grasp her shoulders, pulling her into a slumped position. The Ronso's force snapped her back to reality.  
  
"He's gone," she whispered, knowing only too well that when she turned to look, all she would see were the sympathetic looks from the others. Gathering her courage, she let the beast-man help her to her feet.  
  
Without a word, she turned to the others. The Ronso stood protectivly by her side, as he always did. The three human faces had looks from confusion to pity.   
  
"Oh, Yunie," the young blonde girl quiped, tears on her face. She trotted up for a hug, which the older girl didn't return. Uncomfortable with the lack of response, the girl backed away, mumbling about checking on her father. The tall man to her left started to speak, stopped, and rubbed his head.  
  
"Please, everyone, I'd like to be alone," the girl said softly. She turned back to the open air, swallowing back to tears that were forming there.  
  
She heard footsteps retreating, and put her head down in defeat. She was being childish. She knew this moment would come. She knew the mysterious stranger would have to return to his world - his Zanarkand. But she didn't know it would hurt so much. She sank to her knees, wiping at her eyes with her sleeves. A muffled cry was heard from behind her kimono's arms. She didn't care anymore - she would cry. let it all out, and sit in her self pity if she wanted too.  
  
"It's not fair," she sobbed, crying harder. "Everything has always been taken away from me!" Memories of her father, her mother, her childhood, everything cam flooding back. She didn't notice that one of her comrades hadn't left the airship's hull, nor did she hear them approach.  
  
"What good will crying do?" a woman's voice asked. "I remember crying when he left me . . . " she trailed off.  
  
The girl's head lifted up slowly, looking to her side. The older woman had slid down next to her. Her expression solem, her red eyes filled with regret.  
  
"You mean . . . Chappu?" the girl asked. The older woman's eyes fell down to the ground.  
  
"Mhmm . . . it was hard for me. He was the first boy I ever - well, it was a long time ago and my tears got me nothing but faded memories and sad reminders."  
  
The two sat in silence. The wind whipped around them, as if it could feel thier pain. The younger girl dried her eyes.  
  
"It's just . . . I mean . . . eveyone I've ever loved, anyone I've ever . . . they just . . . they all leave. I've been alone my whole life. Well, you two were always there for me, but there was an emptiness that I never thought could be filled. And he . . . he came and-" she trailed off, her voice cracking with the effort.  
  
"I know . . . he filled the void," the woman finished. Her eyes got a far away look in them, as if she was reliving a sad memory. "He knew what to say, when to say it . . . it was perfect. The one day, he's gone."  
  
The younger girl put her head in her hands. She appreciated the woman's thoughts, but her mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of him. His eyes, his lips, his skin . . . all so perfect in her eyes.  
  
The older woman rose to her feet. "I'll leave you alone. I needed to be alone." And with that she turned to leave.  
  
"Lulu," the girl called out in her small voice. The older woman stopped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does the pain go away?"  
  
Silence. The woman turned to look back.  
  
"That's up to you."  
  
The girl sighed. She stood up, walked to the very edge of the airship, and stared out into the void of clouds ahead of her.  
  
"I was just guessing at numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress, do not speak as loud as my heart."  
  
"Who said that?" the woman asked. The girl turned to look at her.  
  
"It was sad little song my mother would sing to me after my father left for his pilgramige. I still remeber some of it."  
  
The woman stared at her for a moment. Then, without a word, turned and walked back into the air ship. The girl looked back out into the clouds.  
  
Almost silently, she sang, "Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me. Oh and I rush to start. Running in circles, chasing our tails . . . coming back as we are." 


End file.
